ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ninja72/Archive 3
Think I got a badgefarmer. Don't know who did this but someone's made a weird category and spammed pages into it. I might be coming to the wrong person but could you find out who did this or undo it cause you're a rollback. Just go to Obsidian Glave and check for 'Dark samurai' category. - Akumu I don't like people but you can message me 13:48, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Underage user Hi Ninja, Thanks for pointing this out; however, I can't find a Mr. Nooby Noob user . . . I'll keep looking, though. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:47, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Never mind, I've found him. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:48, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Categories Hi Ninja, I thought about it, but I think they still have a use, as Quinton pointed out. Thanks for asking, though. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:40, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, before someone added an image to Bragi Schut, I thought he was a she. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 22:48, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I also thought about that, but I still think we should keep them. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:47, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Samurai X I don’t think it should be a disambiguation page. It’s better if it is an encyclopedia page, so people could learn more about Samauri X. —NinjaRobotPirate (talk) 19:48, July 30, 2018 (UTC) :I think it's perfectly fine how it is; all the facts are on Nya's or P.I.X.A.L.'s page. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) why did you undo my edits? Iron Baron The user was still edit warring when I locked the page.--Min-droid (talk) 14:03, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Mballas1 That's it. You gotta have Mballas1 blocked from this wikia for lie. Trevor7626 (talk) :(I do believe you mean "for life.") Well . . . it's his first offense, and we don't give infinite bans for that. In fact, we don't give infinite bans for anything except spamming sock-puppets. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:31, August 13, 2018 (UTC) There is a prophecy Prophecy: "One day, a new user will improve Ninjago Wiki and become the greatest user of all times NinjagoFan01 Hi, I wanted to know how to edit the catagories page. Tell me please. Re: Spoiler template Sure, we could do that but I thought Toa's bot could remove the templates. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 21:52, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Most likely? Either way, I've decided it's best to add it to the main page. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 01:34, August 26, 2018 (UTC) re:Golden Ninja Fine, the minifigure isn't that accurate to the show anyway. Warptoad (talk) 02:19, August 26, 2018 (UTC) RE: Temporal Vortex I removed it because although it is true, like you said, it is trivial, and not really relevant to the article... RGBY is a rather common colour palette, appearing not just in the Windows logo (although admittedly, that is probably the most famous instance of it). --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 14:40, August 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Wu I typed a big paragraph on aging, but I'll just make it a theory thread. Anyway, it's one of those things that shouldn't even be mentioned in the article to begin with – he should just be referred to as "Young Wu" in the gallery. You'll see why in the thread --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 21:34, August 29, 2018 (UTC) I'm making it now, but will probably post it later. I had part of it ready on my clipboard, but accidentally deleted it... --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 21:54, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Shadow of Ronin characters Sure. It would make sense if we do. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:59, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Photos Hello, I'm user Кроколлектор Маньяк, let's talk about photos on pages Clouse, Master Chen and Cryptor. Firstly, Clouse. Photo you deleted is better because it has no background, giving more attention on Clouse. And about every DoD villains page. Their poster photos are actually awful. They are in their real minifig forms, and that's quite strange, why not to use great CGI picture of Chen from S4, if his appearance doesn't changed? OK, if he was in his ghostly form on poster, it's necessary, but he is human there! And yes, I will return his variations, because why Garmadon, Clouse or Wu have got their young appearances, and Chen doesn't? And about Cryptor, on picture I used was the same look as the one on poster. This poster appearances are not official, and everybody will confirm that on this wiki are more than 5 photos showing these villains better. So, let me know why are chosen this poster photos and remove what I changed after reading my post. OK, if you like photos with background, than let Clouse's photo stay, and use photo you said about , as compromise, but I'll return his Anacondrai and young variations, because Chen was in his Anacondrai form for 3 episodes, and just let's include his version too. And if I'll find Cryptor's, Kozu's and Yang's new photos with background. Changed Chen's page. Any corrections or changes now, or this is compromise? Re: Chen Not necessarily. Chen's Anacondrai image is kind of blurry and his young form is already in the gallery section. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 16:48, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: Events Those pages seem uneccesary to me. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:16, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Westcot 16:57, October 1, 2018 (UTC) I'm, I'm sorry.... I didn't know, honest. I was just trying to make people laugh. I'm really sorry.... Skylor using creation I don't intend to be rude, but wouldn't it still be added since she copied his powers, even though she never used it? I assumed she had copied both of Garmadon's powers, if that makes any sense. 02:11, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Chat JOIN CHAT #MIGHTNOTBETHEREIMMEDIATELYBUTJOINNOW Westcot | Talk 17:39, October 16, 2018 (UTC) CHAT Re: Birthday Thanks! Your birthday's soon too, right? TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:57, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Hey Ninja:). I think I'm late, but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday:). ��Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ninja72, Happy Birthday to you.��:). Westcot | Talk 05:48, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Master of Energy I'm already aware of his new wiki, but thank you for reporting him. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:11, October 28, 2018 (UTC) The person who deleted my profile said it contains personal information, which I'm guessing Master of Energy added. Do you happen to know what kind of info it is? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:30, October 31, 2018 (UTC) All right, thank you. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:19, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Well, I, didn't, he vandalised mine, but, fine. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. But also.... Stop telling me to close th Harumi threads. It doesn't help. Sure, we can close the threads, ban the users, but there will always be more. Plus, stopping them here won't stop them on Twitter, and other places they probably are. We need a solution. Agreed:)? Westcot | Talk 14:52, November 7, 2018 (UTC) First of all, stop right there. YOU, were the one that came on the chat the other day and said to close Harumi's Fate. YOU then closed that thread. Now, you're SUGGESTING we close this one, and I'm telling you, just like I did before. IT'S NOT HELPING. Second of all, no, it's not helping anything. Who said it was SUPPOSED to be helping anything? It's not a solution. But we DO NEED ONE. Westcot | Talk 18:05, November 7, 2018 (UTC) BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT FIXING THE PROBLEM!!!!I IF YOU'RE ON, CHAT. Westcot | Talk 18:21, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Your/You're Wow. Was I really that tired? Thanks for fixing that man. Westcot | Talk 18:44, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Username Hey Ninja do you like my new username? And can you join the chat? Kaipengeist (talk) 14:43, November 10, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Again? :) Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 18:23, November 10, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist ...and...again lol Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:24, November 13, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Mr E Image I won't undo your edit, but I don't see how an image with a background and caption is better than one without it. Could you explain?--Min-droid (talk) 00:43, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Hey I don't know if these edits should be changed, but the edits that the (russian?) guy put on the Skulkin look a little suspicious. I don't know everything, and was asking if you could just handle that, but I don't want it to go unoticed, as it could not be canon. (Or something) Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:10, November 27, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Okay. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:40, November 27, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Look at his talk page for the reason I was reverting it. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 22:09, November 29, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re:Special Event I don't think protecting it completely is necessary yet. It was only one person and it wasn't exactly an edit war. Warptoad (talk) 22:07, December 11, 2018 (UTC) 2325210b response ok thanks